Birthday wishes
by Ree923
Summary: Sarah has turned 18 and is oh so tired of dreaming of him. Perhaps doing more than dreaming with him will get him out of her system. Or - maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah stretched lazily, watching the sun rise on her eighteenth birthday. She sat up and glanced at the worn red cover of her favorite book and smiled. She knew that he still thought about her, knew that he could not bring himself to come back to her for another rejection. Her friends in the Labyrinth visited her often, telling her stories about his mood swings, his curses directed towards her name.

On her seventeenth birthday, Hoggle had given her a gift - a way to watch the Goblin Kingdom from her crystal - the one she'd managed to keep from her time in the Labyrinth. She'd stared, fascinated, as the Kingdom came into focus. She'd laughed watching the goblins chase chickens and sing silly songs. Her heart was touched as many of them wished she could come back and fight them again. They liked the spunky girl, she was fun. She twisted the crystal and saw Jareth sleeping, almost innocent in slumber. He seemed to be having a nightmare, and she could see his face twist in pain as he called out one word.

"Sarah." She had almost dropped the crystal then as Hoggle watched her expression.

Hoggle had even gone so far as to ask her to call to the Goblin King and find out for herself why she still haunted his dreams.

"Hah, if by haunted, you mean humiliated - then we already know the answer, don't we?" she'd laughed, but a part of her she was not willing to face was curious. Her dreams of him over the years had started out as just a replay of their final battle and she'd savor the end where he'd begged her to fear him, love him, do as he said. As if she'd want a lying manipulative bully like him to be her slave. Slowly though, the ending had changed. He'd changed, at least in her dreams. His words were not a veiled threat to her independence, but a plea for her to listen to his heart. That insufferable song would play in time with her heartbeat. And the world _**did** _fall down, each and every time. The cruelest part to her was knowing that those dreams had slowly woven a chain of sympathy around her armor of denial, aching in its simple need to be acknowledged.

She didn't know exactly when it happened, but that traitorous dream seemed to come more frequently, the king's eyes filled with love as he reached for her now. She had started noticing the lean, powerful body, the possessiveness of his gaze, the heat in her belly that threatened to overwhelm her with new emotions she would not name. And each dream left her yearning to see him again, if only to prove to herself that he still had no power over her.

She thought she'd choke on that dream if she didn't face him one last time.

And so, as a present to herself, on her eighteenth birthday, she used her crystal and wished herself back to the Labyrinth. Back to Jareth.

JSJSJSJSSJS

He sat in his throne room, legs dangling off the side, staring into space. Somehow he'd gotten through his day, listened to inane problems, kicked a few goblins. A day like any other another long night spent alone, not wanting to sleep. Not wanting yet another of those damned dreams. He would not relive it one more time, he'd go insane if he had to face her again, even if it was just a dream. The same ridiculous dream he seemed to have with alarming frequency. His dream of _**her**_. How was she coming to him in dreams, rejecting him almost every night, laughing at his weakness. It was not to be tolerated.

Hoggle had been missing all morning, slinking in after lunch, grinning like a fool. No matter, Jareth's day had officially ended and he was tired. He went to rise from his throne but Hoggle raised a hand to stop him. Faintly amused, the Goblin King regarded his trusty aide and waited.

"Something on your mind, Hogwell?"

"Beggin' yer pardon, but you have one more guest who'd like a word with you. The lady said it was most urgent."

"Lady, you say? Hmm, you intrigue me. Let the lady enter," he smiled with a flourish of his gloved hand. This could prove to be the distraction he needed from those blasted dreams.

The lady in question entered head held high and Jareth's hold on his sanity started to float away. A vision in dark green velvet, trimmed in gold walked towards him with a sense of purpose, hair pulled up from her slender throat to expose her racing pulse to his gaze. She looked to be a woman on a mission, one she obviously felt she'd succeed in completing.

She stopped at the foot of his throne, watching his every breath in something like amusement. Slowly she curtsied, so low to the ground that he could see down the front of her somewhat low cut gown.

"Your Majesty," she said, smirking up at him.

"You have returned," he said, glaring at her, hand on his riding crop. He seemed to be holding it a bit tighter than usual, and his face became blank.

"I have. Did you know it's my birthday?" she asked, fluttering eyelashes at him. Was she mocking him? He would strangle her with her fancy lace and laugh as she begged for mercy.

"Is it? Well, congratulations. You've lived to mock me another year. You've had your fun - you may go," he turned his back to her and for a moment she faltered. Hoggle discretely left the room leaving them very alone.

"I haven't started to have my fun, Jareth," she said archly, enjoying how he spun around to face her, amazement on his face.

"And just what is that supposed to mean? Or do I even wish to know?" He took a step towards her then stopped, seemingly confused on what exactly he should be doing. She laughed.

"It means I want my present. From you," she added helpfully. He tilted his head and sighed.

"I've already given you too much, Sarah. Can you not just leave me in peace?" She shook her head and smiled.

"No. And my present is really quite little to give," she assured him, licking her lips. He stared at her lips, mesmerized, then shook himself out of it hating the way this child could still make him feel.

"Really, and what more would you have me do, Sarah? Reorder time again so we can relive this pointless conversation into infinity?"

"Not really - I want something more from you. Something only you can give me." Despite himself, he found himself drawn into her emerald gaze.

"Peace? Absolution? Forgiveness perhaps for disrupting my realm with your petty wishes and dreams?"

She shook her head, walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to hers.

"You're going to give me one night - I'm going to get you out of my system and stop having crazy dreams about you. And then I'll leave you alone - forever."

He would have said something - anything - to dispute her little fantasy, if her lips hadn't chosen that moment to claim his in a heated, possessive kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I do not own Labyrinth or Great White songs - if I did, I'd be out spending my royalties...**_

Jareth groaned and let the kiss rage on, all heat and flame. She had no idea what she was doing to him, how he knew she'd hate herself once she realized what she was doing. He had to make her stop, she had to leave. Abruptly, he pushed her away.

"You selfish girl, I'm not one of your little toys to be pulled down for your amusement then tossed into the trash heap when you are finished. If we were to finish this game, you would never forgive me, or yourself. Do us both the favor of leaving now - before I'm forced to harm you."

"You would never harm me," Sarah said knowingly. "You couldn't. Now are you going to give me my gift, or do you need further convincing?"

"You say I would never harm you, yet you destroy me with this cruelty. You destroy my dreams each night and my peace each day. I will not be a part of your fantasy Sarah. I wish you a safe journey home." He stepped away from her and walked quickly to a hidden door, disappearing through it without looking back at her.

"Seems like that didn't work out so well, hmm?" Hoggle's voice came out of the shadows and Sarah jumped. She made a show out of smoothing out her dress, trying to regain her lost composure.

"Hoggle, what went wrong?" Sarah's eyes betrayed the confusion and loss she felt. He should have welcomed a meaningless night, it was what he'd wanted that night they'd last faced each other, wasn't it? She hugged herself tightly trying to understand.

"You insulted the rat, that's all. He's not used to being the injured party. He'll get over it - eventually."

"I thought he'd be happy to be rid of his dreams of me. We could both move forward, isn't that what he wants?"

"Is it what you want?" Hoggle asked, staring up at her with a knowing expression.

"Of course it is - I mean, he didn't mean it when he said he wanted me to love him, right? And we're both having these dreams because of frustration, or revenge fantasies, or - I don't know. But I have to get the dreams to stop.".

"Why?" Hoggles question floored her and she blushed furiously, looking down at her hands twisting in front of her nervously.

"Because they don't mean anything." Hoggle sighed and handed her back her crystal.

"I was coming back to give this to you, use it to wish yourself home if you want. Or look in on the rat one last time. Your choice. Goodnight Sarah." He turned and shuffled out of the room, leaving Sarah to stare at the crystal. She frowned, knowing she should just give up and go home. She closed her eyes to wish herself back when she heard it. Faint music, drifting down the dark corridors from deep within the castle.

_I wake in the night t__o find you on my mind, d__eep in a dream you'll always be u__ntil the end of time_

She held up her crystal and asked it to show her Jareth. He was sitting on the windowsill of a darkened room, strumming a finely carved guitar. The look on his face was painful to see and her heart dropped. His voice sent shivers through her and tears welled up in her eyes.

_I look in your eyes, they touch my soul my love is hard to hide I'm never alone when we're apart I feel you by my side. __And here in my heart where no one else will ever be I know who you are so lock the door_ _and throw away the key. Save all your love, save your love for me when I'm alone at night You're all I see..._

He sang with a rich, clear voice - daring the night to contradict him. She felt that overwhelming need for him again and knew it wasn't because she needed closure. It was because she needed him. She was in love with him. The thought made her weak and strong at the same time, she had to find him and make him believe her heart was his.

She ran down the dark corridors, following the sound of the song until she reached a large wooden door. She felt him there, on the other side and went to place a hand on the handle. On its own accord, the door opened and Jareth watched her stand there, his eyes cold.

"Come to say goodbye, Sarah?" She walked into the room and studied him, almost as if she were seeing him for the first time. She put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I came for my present," she said sincerely. He pushed her away and turned from her, holding the bridge of his nose as if in pain.

"Sarah, I told you, there is nothing to be gained from this, please just go." He heard footsteps going towards the door, and then it shut firmly. So, she'd finally listened. He felt his heart shatter inside of his chest. He almost didn't hear the lock click and the rustle of clothes hit the floor. He bit his lower lip and stood there. He would not turn around.

Bare arms snaked around him and hugged his waist. He wanted to scream, to push her away yet again, but he just didn't have the energy. He was spent, and too tired to fight her.

"I've decided that I wasn't thinking big enough for my birthday," Sarah whispered behind him, pulling his shirt from his pants, lightly running her nails over his stomach.

"And what more could you ask?" Jareth sighed in spite of himself. She would be the death of him and it was of his own making.

"I want forever, I want you – forever. If that's not too much to ask?" He did find the strength then to turn in her arms and gaze down at her. She was unclothed, unashamed in his sight and gazing up at him with a look of complete surrender.

"Why do you torment me, Precious?" he asked, lowering his head to hers and kissing her gently. She would have none of that, she was on fire for the fool, could he not see that?

"The same reason you torment me - I love you." His eyes widened and her hands tugged his shirt out of his pants.

"You - what?" Although not a particularly articulate answer, it was the only one his confused brain could send to his mouth.

"I love you, I need you - I'm not really wanting a long discussion about it right now when I'm naked and you aren't. You could help me a little here," she huffed. "You obviously sprayed these pants on this morning." Breaking out of his stupor, his eyes came to life and he lifted her up into his arms, watching in satisfaction as she looked startled.

"Jareth?"

"Patience, Precious - I'm busy here." He dropped her onto his large bed, jumping in after her as his clothes faded away. Her arms were pinned above her head and he ran his gaze slowly over her body, grinning with lust.

"Nice trick," she gasped as he lowered his mouth to one breast, then the other, sliding his lower teeth under each breast, then sucking them, licking them like a man possessed. She squirmed beneath him, trying to free her hands. He laughed evilly and slid his tongue lower, dipping into her navel, then up again to between her breasts. She tried to kiss him, to move to where his lips were claiming territory on her body, but he eluded her mouth easily.

"Jareth, please. Kiss me," she begged.

"As you wish, my love," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

His kiss was long and slow, burning its way into Sarah's soul, trapping every stray doubt of his love and possessiveness in a swirl of need and hunger. She moaned and closed her eyes, savoring each precious sensation. Letting her hands gently escape his grasp, she threaded her fingers into his hair and gazed up at him, stunned.

"Tell me why you think you love me, Sarah. Why did you come tonight when I've wished for you forever?" His voice was heavy with passion and a hint of pain and she moved her leg over his to pull him closer. His eyes closed and he kissed her throat, making her almost lose her train of thought. She leaned back and smiled at him through tears.

"Jareth, I didn't want to love you, I convinced myself that I didn't. I came here not wanting to believe in love, I just wanted the pain to end."

"Pain? Yes, I did cause you pain," he said sadly, "I will most likely always do so." His face showed his guilt and she would have none of it.

"Only if you send me away," she said firmly. "I thought I could just see you again and move on with my life. But seeing you again - hearing your voice sing so sweetly, all the walls I'd built up against you became paper and I knew I could not hide from my feelings anymore."

"You undo me, and shatter my self control," he whispered. "I want so much to have you with me, I just find myself wondering what you can possibly see in me to love." His eyes gazed into hers, wanting to believe, wanting to lose control. She looked up at him, seeing not a king, but a man who would shut himself off from her forever if there was any further rejection.

"You see the real me," she said huskily. "You see my fantasies and do not judge. You see who I really am, and accept me. You fill my nights with dreams that seem so real that I wake wanting to cry when you aren't in my arms. I don't think I love you, I know it more than I've known anything. I thought I could live without you, that you were a lie. But I've been fooling myself, Jareth. I've been hurting both of us and I want the pain to end. Please, tell me I'm not too late."

He kissed her again, his tongue sliding easily between her parted lips and dancing lightly over her tongue. She returned the kiss hungrily, running her nails over his bare back, sliding her legs over his in a mad frenzy of need. She would not be parted from him, not even by his doubts. Her hands stroked down his back, then her nails slid back up his skin as her hips moved upwards, straining to be closer to him.

"Once you give yourself to me," Jareth warned darkly, "there will be no way back for you. You'll always be mine." She smirked at him and his heart gladly fell before her in servitude.

"I've always been yours, my king," she whispered. "Just not the way I want to be yours now."

"The way you will always be mine," he promised her, biting her shoulder as she flung her head back to keep from screaming. In one swift movement he was inside of her and their heartbeats stopped in shock for a long moment before starting again in perfect rhythm, moving together with passion and need. He filled her completely, making her gasp incoherent demands for harder, faster, more, forever. He moved with her then, slowly - too slowly, just to see the indignant glare she gave him. He laughed at her annoyance and ran his tongue around one nipple, before sucking hard and pinching the other just a bit harder than necessary.

"Jareth, stop playing and move," she demanded harshly, her eyes blazing in lust and fury. He laughed again and it sent chills up her spine. And then he did begin to move, faster and wilder as she clutched his shoulders, gasping for air, begging him for more, begging him for everything. She slammed her hips into his with each thrust, forcing him more deeply into her. Then she smiled an evil grin making him moan her name as she wrapped her legs around him, holding him to her so he could barely move.

"Sarah, please," he begged. "I need to finish." She refused to let him escape, instead clenching her inner muscles, making him shudder out of frustration. She would pay dearly for it, but she would love every moment.

"Beg some more, Jareth - let me rule _**you**_," she purred, as his body tensed, aching to find release with his cruel, cruel Sarah. With a loud growl, he moved away from her far enough to slam back inside her body, grinding into her with a wild abandon as she screamed his name. A few moments later, he yelled her name to the heavens in triumph, she was here, she was his, and she was never leaving him again.

"You are evil," he rasped, still buried within her. She smiled.

"You are mine," she answered smugly. His head fell to the pillow next to her as he smiled. They were both right.


End file.
